All I Ask of You
by looks at name tag
Summary: Everyone's in college and doing everything, but studying...
1. Chapter 1

All I Ask of You

I was in school today and I began thinking of ideas for another Tibette story and slowly this thought entered my mind so I decided that I would write it and see how it turned out. This is a Tibette meeting fic where they meet in college. That's pretty much all I have so far so hopefully this turns out good. In case anyone was interested, the title of this story comes from the Phantom of the Opera song, "All I Ask of You," because for some reason I always think about Tibette during that song.

Disclaimer: I do not own the L Word.

I.

* * *

Connecticut in the fall was truly one of the most breathtaking sights that one could see in their life. In early September when the leaves begin to fade from a vibrant, summer green into a golden shade was the best time to come. It was before all the frost that came in November and December, but it was late enough where all the summer tourists left nature and returned to their overpopulated cities, suffocating once more in the gray clouds that avoided the crisp New Haven air. It was a paradise and for those who graced the hallowed halls of Yale, it was home to them and for those who were just being welcomed to the esteemed college, it would become home to them in time. For college, whether it was in a polluted city or in a place like New Haven, was a time where you found friendship, love, and if you were lucky, yourself.

"Tina!" The blonde stumbled slightly as her cousin gripped her arm in excitement, almost pulling her down onto the stone walkway where she had been admiring the changing leaves. North Carolina had seasons, but her small town could not compete with the beauty of Connecticut and she was tempted to take a picture of the tree, but restrained herself. She was a college student, not some little senior in high school who had come up to New Haven for a tour of the campus. "Can you actually believe that we're in college? I mean, we're finally away from our parents and out of Cary! And…" Tina laughed as she caught her cousin leering after a pack of girls, "I can finally pick up some chicks without anyone judging me."

"Lara," Tina giggled, pulling the redhead back after she had attempted to follow the group of girls. She loved her cousin dearly, but sometimes she listened to her heart (and below the waist) more than she listened to her head. Tina had made her uncle and aunt one promise when she left Cary: make sure Lara did not get kicked out of school! Tina hoped she would be able to keep that promise. "We've been students for a total of five minutes. I think you should at least wait an hour before you go off with some girl and leave me here all on my lonesome. Or better yet find someone to keep me company."

Lara stared at the girls' retreating backs with a sigh, "It's a shame you're not gay, Tina. There were three girls. One for you," The redhead shot Tina a quick look, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "And two for me." Tina laughed, placing her face in her hands while Lara pouted, "What? You don't think that I could satisfy two women?" At this, Tina only laughed harder.

"I think your friend is laughing because those three girls are probably the straightest chicks on campus," A new voice commented and Tina and Lara turned around as two girls made their way over to them. The shorter of the two was the one who had spoken and a small half-smirk danced on her pale lips as she ran a hand through dirty blonde hair, gray eyes fixed on Tina and Lara. The second one was taller, her long limbs making her approach them in an almost clumsy walk. She was cute though with pale brown hair up, exposing a slender, attractive neck, and warm and gentle eyes.

"I'm Casey Aycock," The blonde smiled, fixing the cuff of her black button up top before gesturing towards her companion who had remained quiet so far, her sharp eyes fixating on Lara, "And this is Dana Fairbanks. She's been my partner in crime since our first day here." Casey grinned at Dana who rolled her eyes at her friend.

"She's kidding," Dana muttered, shooting Casey a good natured glare before her returning her gaze to Tina and Lara although her eyes seemed to always drift back to the smiling redhead. Lara took no notice of this, grinning like the free spirited girl she was, but Tina couldn't help, but smirk. Maybe something could finally keep her cousin in school. "So are you two new here?"

"Of course they're new, Dane, I think I would have remembered such pretty faces," Casey winked, but then, noticing the look of discomfort on Tina's face, laughed, smiling gently at the blonde, "I'm kidding. I actually have a girlfriend." Casey then turned and saw Dana looking at her, perplexed, "What?

"Just because you two fuck everyday before class doesn't mean that you are in a relationship," Dana teased before turning to face Tina and Lara, "You'll soon learn that a lot more happens here then just studying. I would say that probably ninety-eight percent of the student body skip class to fool around in their dorms. The other two percent are either nerds or can't get anyone."

"Which one are you, Dane?" Casey's banter had little effect on Dana and, upon noticing this, the blonde returned her attention back to Tina and Lara, "Do you two want the grand tour? We can show you all the hotspots where teenagers go to… as Dana would say it, 'make love.' There's also the spot where Guy, the drug dealer can supply you with…"

"Casey!" Dana snapped, but her voice was gentle once more as she addressed Tina and Lara, "We can also show you were the classrooms are and where your dorms are as well as some of the houses that some students stay at."

Tina smirked, "I think I'm pretty interested in seeing the hotspots."

Lara nodded eagerly and Casey glanced at Dana, a triumphant grin on her face, "Well I think I'll take you by Zeta House. It's where all the local lesbians crash. The seniors there throw parties almost every night and it is always complete with plenty of alcohol, drugs, and sex. It's nearly impossible to get a room there though because so many people want to be at the 'party house.' You either have to have a girlfriend who rooms there or be willing to sleep on the floor."

"Sounds like fun," Lara laughed, "Do you two live there?"

"My girlfriend," Casey shot Dana a glare, "Rooms there so I usually stay the night, but Dana here is the lucky bitch and actually got selected to have her own room. It must be nice to have all the privileges of the wealthy Fairbanks."

"With those privileges come me hiding my sexuality," Dana commented, "My parents let me do whatever I want as long as it doesn't come back to there prissy, Republican friends. They couldn't bare the idea of having a lesbian for a daughter."

"Neither can my parents, but once I turned eighteen, I told them they could go fuck themselves," Lara said with a proud smile, "They ended up kicking me out so Tina here," Lara threw an arm around her cousin, "Let me sleep on her floor until we went to college."

Casey laughed and then stopped, gesturing towards a large gray house that loomed out in front of them, its windows shining in the setting sun. "There she is. The haven for all Yale lesbians. The party house. Zeta."

Lara merely looked up at the giant house with an open mouth while Tina's hazel eyes focused on a group of girls lounging in the yard, all of them laughing, beer bottles in hand and in between the lips of one of them, a blunt. "Casey, who are they?"

Casey smirks and gestures towards them, "Those are our heroes. When they were freshmen, they were the ones who turned Zeta house around and made it a home for lesbians who had previously been in the closest. They're seniors now, but they always complain about how they wish they were younger. They're not ready for college to be over."

"See the blonde? The one typing on her computer?" Dana asked and Tina squinted, but she did see the woman who was glancing at everyone around her, occasionally typing on her keyboard, "That's Alice Pieszecki, she's the school's gossip. She knows everything about anyone. She knows if your gay, straight, who you like, everything. She'll tell you whatever you need to know at a price."

"Dana used to have a massive crush on her during on freshman year," Casey teased.

"I did not!" Dana snapped, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment.

"Hmmm, you have good taste, Dana, she's cute," Lara smiled, winking at Dana before turning her attention back to the rest of the girls, "Who are those two? The one's acting all coupley?"

"That's Jennifer Schecter and Marina Ferrer," Casey explained, "Marina works at a nearby coffeehouse. She loves being around people and helping them even if it is just to pour them a cup of coffee. Jenny, on the other hand, is here on a scholarship. She's really smart and creative, but she's a fucking lunatic. You should see some of the things she comes up with."

"She's also pretty poor," Dana commented, "She is in debt despite her scholarship and her parents won't help her get out of it at all. They wanted her to get married right out of high school so going to college is kind of a disappointment to them."

"Is Jenny with Marina?" Lara asked.

Casey laughed, "No although we always joke that they're having some secret love affair. Jenny is dating this senior, Tim something, and Marina has been in an open relationship with this chick from another school for about five years now. They're pretty serious."

"And before you ask, that's Shane McCutcheon," Dana said, guessing what Lara was about to ask. Everyone's eyes followed Dana's who was staring at the laughing brunette, the blunt in between her lips, "She's Casey's girlfriend." Dana shot a glance at Casey who shrugged, "She's also the second biggest player at Yale."

Before Lara could even ask who the first was, Tina's eyes locked onto an unknown target and she whispered, "Who is she?"

Another girl had joined the group, sitting down next to Alice, giving the blonde a peck on the cheek as she got comfortable, one of her tone arms wrapped around the "gossiper." Shane threw a bottle of beer at the brunette who caught it with one hand, her brown hair falling behind her shoulders as she laughed at something Alice had said.

"That is Bette Porter," Dana whispered as though she could hear them, "She is the biggest player at Yale. She is currently in a relationship with Alice, but she's fucked everyone. Straight, gay, everyone wants to go to bed with her."

"Have you two slept with her?" Lara asked, dropping her voice like Dana did.

"Guilty," Casey laughed although even her chuckle was quiet, "Dana here only went to second with her."

Bette suddenly looked at them as though sensing that they were talking about her. She lifted an arm and waved them over, her tone warm and gracious, "Casey, Dane, come here!"

Casey glanced at Tina and Lara, "Do you two want to meet the infamous Bette Porter?"


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Tina's first impression of the infamous Bette Porter was that she had never met anyone so conceited and self-involved, not to mention arrogant and stubborn. Her first impression was that the woman who was sitting across from her, leaning on Alice, was probably one of the most vile women that she had ever met and she couldn't understand why Casey and Dana found Bette so charming or how any women found the brunette appealing enough to make her the number one player on the Connecticut campus. Tina could not wait to be free of her. That was her first impression.

After the conversation turned away from introductions and basic questions, Tina saw a new side of Bette. She saw the friendly manner in which she had greeted Tina and Lara, instantly making them feel a part of the group, and the warm tone her voice took when she embraced Casey and Dana, instantly telling them how summer had been dreadful without them at her side. Tina saw the way that Bette treated Alice, as though no one else in the world mattered, and the blonde couldn't understand why the brunette had so much trouble being in a monogamous relationship. The other girls, Jenny, Marina, and Shane, looked at Bette with such admiration in their eyes and whenever they talked to Bette, Tina could tell that the brunette paid attention to them and only them. When she compared her two impressions, Tina instantly favored the second Bette she got to know.

"So Tina," The blonde's cheeks blushed at the way Bette said her name, her low seductive voice sending shivers up Tina's spine. Tina didn't know it, but already she was falling for Bette Porter. "What are you hoping to do after college?"

Tina paused before explaining, "I really don't know. My mother wants me to get settled down and have lots of kids."

"But what do you want?" Bette pressed and Tina blinked. No one had ever asked her that before.

"I would love to work with movies, but I don't know," Tina's words were soft, "I don't think I'd be very good at it."

Bette smiled, "Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure you're very talented." The way Bette said 'talented' had Tina blushing once more.

"What about you, Bette?" Lara spoke up from Tina's side and the blonde glanced at her cousin, surprised to find her eyes on her, a knowing glint in their depths. Tina rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit to the growing attraction she felt to Bette.

"Porter? That's easy," Alice smiled, resting her head against Bette's shoulder, "She wants to do anything that has to do with art."

"You're an artist?" Tina asked interested.

Now it was Bette's turn to blush. "I don't know if I would call myself an artist. I have experimented with paints, but I'm mainly interested in art history. I don't think I have what it takes to be an artist. The dedication, the passion," Bette stared at Tina as she spoke and after a moment, the blonde forced herself to look away.

"Bette's actually really talented," Marina said from her position over by Jenny, the raven-haired woman leaning on her companion, "She's just being modest. Her work has been featured in the school's magazine as well as in a couple local ones."

"They put really anyone in," Bette murmured and Tina stared at the brunette, unable to believe that she had originally thought that the woman in front of her was arrogant. She was anything but.

"I'd like to see some of your work," Tina smiled and Bette stared at, their eyes connecting and it wasn't until Casey spoke that they looked away from each other, both of their cheeks flushed with shades of pink.

"Why don't we show them Zeta House?" Casey asked from where she was sitting next to Shane, the two "girlfriends" not even touching as they lounged beside each other. At first Tina thought that Casey was deluding herself into being in a relationship with Shane, but when she saw the smile that danced on the blonde's lips, she realized that she was okay with being in an open relationship with one of the biggest players on campus. Tina glanced at Bette, wondering how Alice felt being in a relationship with the number one player. She couldn't imagine doing it.

"I don't know. It's their first day. I'm sure they don't want to spend it looking at some old…"

"We want to see it," Lara smiled eagerly.

"Excellent," Casey jumped to her feet, Shane following her lead much more slowly. Tina stared at the two of them, watching the way they moved around one another. Casey's movements were hesitant as though afraid to do something that Shane wouldn't like. Shane on the other hand, followed Casey. When the blonde moved, she did too. When she turned to talk to someone else, Shane's stance changed so that she was facing in the exact same direction as Casey.

Lara grabbed onto her cousin's hand and pulled her up while Bette did the same to Alice, but Tina felt the brunette's eyes on her, but every time she looked over, the amber gaze would glance away. Dana followed everyone else while Marina lifted Jenny to her feet, chuckling at the squeak of surprise that emerged from the raven-haired beauty.

"Shall we?" Dana asked with a small smile, placing her hands on the small of Tina and Lara's backs, guiding them forward.

Bette reached the door of the house first, glancing behind her with an apologetic glint in her amber eyes, "I would like to apologize in advance for the mess. We had a bit of a celebration last night."

"And this morning if I remember," Shane chuckled.

"Yeah," Bette smiled at Shane and once more, Tina caught a glimpse of how good of a friend the brunette could be in the future. Bette then pushed open the door, stepping to the side with Alice as Dana led Tina and Lara into the dimly lit house.

The inside of Zeta was true to Bette's words.

There were empty beer bottles thrown haphazardly onto the ground and a couple boxes of pizza stacked in one corner. On the couches and chairs alike were passed out women, some of them missing some articles of clothing.

Lara gave a low whistle, "Wow. Some party."

"Damn sophomores," Jenny muttered from Marina's side as she picked up part of a shattered bottle of vodka, "They think that just because they're not freshmeat anymore that they can do whatever they want."

"Freshmeat?" Lara chuckled.

"You two aren't normal freshmen," Casey smirked, "You'll get to hang with us."

"Aren't we lucky," Tina smiled, glancing at Bette who was picking up some bottles and putting them on a table. She realized that she was actually looking forward to spending more time with the brunette.

"This is the lounge," Jenny gestured around the giant room before her eyes focused on two girls sleeping under a blanket, a pile of clothes discarded near them. "This is where the 'uninvited' crowd crashes after a party."

"Jenny, be nice," Marina teased and Tina glanced at them in surprise, still shocked that they weren't a couple. Marina always had her hands on Jenny, whether it would be a friendly arm over shoulder or having their fingers laced together. Jenny, too, seemed unable to take her eyes off of Marina even when she was in conversation with someone else.

"Mainly all the other rooms are where we crash," Bette explained, "Our room," Bette gestured between her and Alice, "Is on this floor while Shane and Casey take the floor above with Dana, Jenny, and Marina. There is another room up there, but its mainly used as…"

"The room where teenagers 'make love,'" Alice finished, smirking as Bette rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend.

"Bette keeps all of her work in the attic," Marina inserted and Bette turned to face the darker woman, her eyes narrowed. Clearly Bette thought the topic of her work had disappeared from everyone's mind.

"Can we see it?" Tina asked, her skin coloring as Bette turned her sharp eyes on her, "If you don't want to show us, I…"

Bette interrupted, "No. You can come upstairs, but I have to warn you that its not really the largest room in the house."

"Well, I'll stay down here if it makes things any easier," Lara offered, giving Tina a wink that the blonde ignored.

"Yeah," Shane grinned, "Jen and I made a batch of party brownies. What better way to celebrate the last day before classes?"

"I'm in," Lara agreed, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Lara," Tina warned.

"Don't worry," Bette interjected, "They're harmless."

"I'll keep an eye on them, babe," Alice smiled and Bette chuckled, "What?"

"And who's going to keep an eye on you?" Bette grinned.

"Shut up," Alice laughed and Tina stared at them, a slow, but strong feeling of jealousy taking a hold of her heart as Alice grabbed onto Bette's shirt, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's.

"Why don't you two go upstairs?" Marina suggested, staring at Bette and Tina. She had felt the spark between them when they had met and while she deeply cared for Alice, this sudden attraction between the two women was something she was interested in. She wanted to see what would happen next.

Bette gave Tina an odd stare as Marina moved everyone out of the lounge and towards the living room, "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Tina smiled before gesturing at the stairs, "I'll follow your lead."

Bette grinned before leading the way up two flights of stairs before stopping outside a door, turning around to face Tina, an unusual shy glint in her amber eyes, "I've never done this before."

"Never took a girl upstairs before?" Tina teased.

"No," Bette chuckled and Tina realized that Bette's laugh was something that she was beginning to really enjoy hearing, "Usually the only people who see my work on really close friends. I've never showed my pieces to someone I met only half an hour ago."

"Oh," Tina murmured, "Do you not want to show me because I understand? We did only just meet."

"No, no," Bette smiled, "I know I've only known you for a short time, Tina Kennard, but I trust you and that doesn't happen very often. At least not at first glance."

Tina blushed at Bette's words and the brunette gave the blonde one last look before opening the door, moving aside so that Tina could step in. In a word, Tina was shocked.

There were pieces of Bette's work everywhere, some in vibrant paints and some in a cool charcoal. Tina walked around the attic, restraining herself from touching any of the artwork. There were paintings of women and there were a couple sketches of a group of girls and Tina thought she recognized Alice and Shane's faces in the group. There was one that Tina kept walking back to. A piece, done in all blue paint, of a young girl, sitting on her bed.

"I really like this one," Bette smiled at Tina's words, walking so that she stood beside the blonde.

"I do too," Bette whispered before glancing at Tina, noticing something glittering in her hair, "Look, you've lost your earring." Tina looked over at Bette as the brunette brushed her fingers against the blonde's neck, plucking the earring from her luscious strands.

"Thank you," Tina murmured and Bette returned her gaze back to the painting before a crash came from downstairs followed by Casey cursing her head off, laughter flowing between the swear words.

Bette sighed, "I can't leave them alone for one moment."


	3. Chapter 3

III.

"Alice Pieszecki," Bette rolled her eyes as she stared at the mess in the kitchen and the group of laughing girls whose cheeks were flushed due to the excitement the brownies were giving them. Alice was sitting on the floor, her head in Lara's lap while the redhead leaned against Dana's strong frame, all three women laughing hysterically. Casey and Shane were caught in an intense make out session on the table, neither one of them noticing the looks that Bette and Tina were shooting them. Jenny and Marina were absent from the scene and Bette wondered if they had escape before things got really crazy.

"Hey babe," Alice laughed, attempting to get to her feet before falling over Lara which sent the blonde and redhead back into a fit of giggles, "I was wondering when you were going to come back downstairs."

"Jesus Christ, Al," Bette picked up a couple things off of the ground and put them on the counter, Tina bending down beside her to offer any assistance. The two women glanced at each other before quickly looking away, both of them now feeling the spark that Lara and Marina had noticed before. Bette didn't want to act on it because she could tell that the blonde who was right beside straight and she had learned her lesson from bedding straight chicks. They got too crazy.

Tina, on the other hand, glanced at the adoring way Alice was staring at Bette and she knew that they were happy together and she didn't want to break them up. She would never become the other woman.

"Don't blame Alice, Bette Porter," Lara giggled from under Alice, shoving the blonde off of her, still laughing, "She actually tried to stop us, but I guess I was a bit too persistent."

"That might actually be true, Bette," Tina murmured and Bette glanced at her, their gaze locking. Both of them found it harder to look away this time. "When Lara wants something, she usually gets it."

"Really?" Dana winked at Lara who giggled and Bette stared at the brunette in surprise. The brownies had gone straight to Dana's head. She was never this forward with someone she had met about an hour before.

Bette rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friends. They were irresponsible occasionally, but they were seniors in college. That was expected. The brunette made her way over to Casey and Shane who were practically having sex before their eyes.

"Hey, you two, knock it off," Bette tapped on Casey's shoulder who just moaned loudly and the brunette backed away, looking slightly scared, "Or keep doing it. I'm not getting in between you two."

Alice, who had finally gotten to her feet, announced, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Thanks for sharing, Al," Shane murmured against Casey's lips and Bette rolled her eyes.

"Of course you heard that."

Alice walked out of the room and they heard a door open followed by the blonde's shriek of surprise.

"What the hell happened now?" Bette muttered as Alice's voice echoed around the house.

"What the fuck?" Alice walked into the kitchen, Jenny and Marina following closely behind her.

"Alice, please, I just… fell." Jenny stammered.

"And what? Marina was helping you up by sticking her hand down your pants?" Alice shot back and everyone looked at the now blushing Jenny and Marina in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Casey broke free of Shane who pouted, "Sorry babe, but what the fuck just happened? Did you two just…"

Jenny said no at the same moment Alice said yes.

"Well one of you is lying," Shane commented, leaning away from Casey, her arms crossed as she stared at the guilty party.

"Okay, we were fucking," Jenny shrugged and Marina looked a little hurt that her lover had referred to their love-making as 'fucking,' "But it was only the second time."

"Third, actually," Marina corrected.

"Or was it the fourth?" Jenny asked, glancing at Marina who paused, her amber eyes narrowed as she thought.

"It may have happened four times?" Dana gasped in shock.

"Wait, I thought you were straight," Lara murmured, staring at Jenny in confusion. "And I thought that you," Lara turned to face Marina, "Were in a long-term relationship with someone?"

"An open relationship," Marina explained, "But I have fallen out of love with Francesca and I may have fallen in love with someone else." Marina glanced at Jenny who looked down at her feet, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"That's sweet," Tina smiled, but everyone stared at her, "What?"

"Yes, yes, it is very sweet, but," Bette's words were soft, "What are you two going to do?"

"I'm going to end things with Francesca," Marina replied, her tone confident as she glanced at Jenny.

"I… I'm sorry," Jenny murmured, her eyes bright with tears before quickly disappearing from sight, leaving Marina staring after her in confusion, hurt, and shock. No one else knew what to say. What do you say to someone who had just been publicly rejected by who could be the love of her life?

"I… I got to go," Marina whispered, her tone hoarse before following Jenny, her footsteps loud as she hurried up the stairs to her bed.

Alice sighed, "Welcome to Yale."

* * *

"Tim!" Tim Haspel jumped out of his bed as he heard his girlfriend of six months open the door of his room and he quickly moved towards her, pickign her up and spinning her around the small room, careful not to knock her into anything.

"Jenny," Tim smiled at Jenny when he put her down and they embraced, tears still rolling down the raven-haired woman's cheeks, "This is a surprise. You didn't tell me you were coming or did you? I knew we had dinner plans, but I…"

"No," Jenny cried, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Tim touched Jenny's face who looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"Tim, I love you," Jenny whispered.

"I love you too, Jen, but what's going on?"

Jenny looked up at her boyfriend and slowly unbuckled his pants, sliding them, along with his boxers, down his waist before bending down, Tim gently running his fingers through her dark locks.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Marina looked up as Bette and Alice sat down next to their friend who was laying in fetal position on her bed.

"I thought she would stay with me," Marina whispered, her tone cracking as more tears fell down her face. "I just…" Marian broke down crying once more. "I love her so much."

"I know you do," Alice whispered, brushing Marina's hair out of her face, "And I'm sure she loves you too. You just have to understand how confusing this probably for her. She's been with women before, but she's never actually been in a relationship with one. She's probably just scared."

"Marina," Bette sighed, "You're one of my closest friends, but maybe you should just avoid Jenny for a little bit?"

"What?" Marina and Alice said together, looking at Bette as though she had just sprouted a second head.

"She's in a relationship with Tim who I have known since I was seventeen," Bette sighed, "I'm not going to tell him what happened, but he really loves Jenny and I cannot side with you when you are sleeping with his girlfriend."

"Wow," Marina snapped, "What the fuck do you know about love, Bette? You don't know a single goddamnn thing about it."

"Hey," Bette stood up, angry now. Marina had attacked her character and that was something Bette could not stand.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Bette stormed out, leaving Alice to comfort Marina alone.

"Ssh, ssh," Alice whispered, staring at the door where her girlfriend had left moments before, Marina's words echoing in her head.

Was she really trying to be in a relationship with someone who couldn't comprehend love?


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

"Is Marina alright?" Bette glanced at Shane who was still lounging on the table, her eyes dark with sympathy as she questioned about her upset friend. Bette's eyes wandered around the kitchen, realizing how the atmosphere had changed from moments before. Dana and Lara were no longer on the floor, but standing side by side, their arms crossed as they waited for Bette to answer. Casey's normal smirk was absent on her face and instead her gray eyes were serious, Tina Kennard at her side. Bette stared at the blonde for a couple seconds, their eyes locked before the brunette sighed, turning away.

"She's fine. Alice is with her."

Casey ran a hand through her short blonde hair, shaking her head, "That was fucked up." Everyone stared at her, "What? I mean we always joked that Jenny and Marina were having sex behind closed doors, but we didn't think they actually were."

"I thought they were," Tina whispered and all eyes swiveled from Casey and locked onto the other blonde, "I mean, you can feel the mutual attraction between them. When something like that happens, you really aren't in control of your actions."

"But both of them were in relationships," Bette commented, her eyes locked with Tina, "And they were really happy together. Why jeopardize stability with something that could end awful?"

Lara's eyes went from Bette to Tina and back again, a small smirk dancing on her lips. The conversation had changed from Jenny and Marina to something else, but no one other than Lara noticed it. The redhead thought that Alice was great, but she stared at her cousin who couldn't see her because her eyes could only see Bette.

"You never know," Lara whispered, "Sometimes doing something completely insane can give you more happiness then stability?"

"But Jenny could really hurt Tim," Bette murmured, "And I know that she cares for him even if it is just as a friend."

Dana sighed before glancing at Tina and Lara, "This probably doesn't convince you that we do actually have a lot of fun."

Lara shrugged, "Drama could be fun."

Shane nodded in agreement, "Only when it doesn't happen to you."

"I'm going to take a walk. This talk of drama is making my head spin," Bette said, running a hand through her hair before gesturing around the kitchen, "Clean this up."

"Porter," Casey complained, but Bette shot her a quick stare which quickly silenced the blonde who jumped off the table and began scooping things up and throwing them away. When Bette left the room, she glared at the spot the brunette had previously occupied, "Who does she think we are? Her servants?"

"We did have the brownies," Shane reminded her girlfriend, running a hand through Casey's hair before bending over to help her.

"Do you want us to help?" Tina offered, already kneeling so that she could help Dana scoop a couple of broken bottles into their hands, both of them careful not to cut themselves.

"No, no," Casey sighed, shaking her head, blonde bangs falling in front of gray eyes, "You weren't a part of this so you two go and have fun." Casey cast a look at Lara, a look of longing in her gaze.

"I actually partook in this so I'll stay and help," Lara then glanced at Tina, a sly smile on her lips, ignoring her cousin's glares. The blonde knew what her redheaded family member was up to. "Why don't you go and find Bette?"

"I don't know," Tina murmured, not admitting to the fact that she wanted to spend more time with the brunette, "She was pretty upset when she left. I think she wanted to be alone."

"Lara might be right," Casey spoke up, her curiosity at its peak as she wondered what would happen when Bette and Tina were alone together, away from the prying eyes of everyone, "When Bette's upset, she shouldn't be left alone." Casey shared a glance with Shane and it was clear that they were sharing memories.

"Yeah," Shane nodded, "You should probably go find her, Tina."

Tina stared at the girls, all four girls were nodding.

The blonde sighed, "Okay. If you'll think it would help."

Everyone gave her another quick nod and Tina quickly turned on her heel, hoping to catch Bette before she had to wander around the unfamiliar campus all alone. Luck was on her side however because the blonde spotted the brunette sitting at the curb, her head in her hands. Tina's heart broke for the woman sitting in front of her, wondering why she was taking Jenny and Marina's announcement so terribly. Everyone else had been shock, but Bette had been angry and judgmental.

Tina hovered over Bette's shoulder, "Can I sit down?" Bette looked up and nodded, moving over so that Tina could sit down beside her, their bodies barely touching. The blonde glanced at the brunette she had come to care for in such a short amount of time and sighed. "Everything's going to turn out alright."

Bette glanced away, staring off at something that Tina couldn't see. They sat there in silence until the brunette whispered, "Tim was going to propose this year. He really loves Jenny."

"So does Marina," Tina murmured, "Jenny just has to follow her heart and not worry about what anyone else thinks."

"I just wish she would have figured out she was gay before getting Tim to fall in love with her," Bette muttered, running a hand through her hair before casting a quick glance in Tina's direction before quickly looking away, "You're lucky your straight. You don't have to deal with all this dyke drama."

Tina rests her head on Bette's shoulder, whispering, "What makes you think that I'm straight?"

Bette glanced at the blonde sitting so close to her, "You're not?"

Tina turned her head so that her lips were brushing against Bette's shoulder, "Can't you feel it?"

Bette looks into the beautiful hazel eyes, all rational thoughts disappearing from her mind as she tilts Tina's head so that their faces were only an inch away. Bette hesitated and Tina took it upon herself to close the distance, their lips brushing against each other. Bette ran a hand through Tina's blonde locks while Tina snaked her arms around Bette's neck, pulling the brunette closer to her until they were laying horizontal on the curb.

Bette was the one who broke away, staring down at Tina with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I can't."

And with that Bette stood up and began jogging away from those piercing hazel eyes.

* * *

"Fuck! I'm never having brownies again," Casey muttered as she dumped the rest of the crap into the trash.

"Relax, babe," Shane murmured, running a hand down her girlfriend's arm, "It took us… what?… fifteen minutes?"

"Still," Casey pouted before glancing towards the living room, "I wonder what Bette and Tina are up to."

"Always the nosy one," Dana rolled her eyes and smiled, "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in it too."

"You guys feel it?" Lara asked, surprised. She thought that she had been the only one who had noticed the mutual attraction between Tina and Bette. "The connection?"

Casey nodded, "I felt it the moment they first laid eyes on each other."

"What do you thinks going to happen?" Dana asked.

Shane shook her head slowly, her dark bangs falling in front of her eyes, "I don't know. I love Alice to pieces, but I've never seen Bette like this. Never before has she been so taken with a woman she just met."

"Tina too," Lara added, "I thought that my dear cousin was straight until today. I never thought that she could be in love."

"Love?" Casey questioned, "You think they're in love?"

Lara nodded, "Love at first sight."

"What should we do?" Dana asked.

"Nothing," Shane spoke up, her voice stern, "We're going to do nothing. This is their lives and if they want to… fall in love with each other, they better do it so that Alice doesn't get hurt."

"Is there a way where she won't get hurt?" Dana whispered.

Shane sighed, "I don't know, Dane, I don't know."

Alice sat on the stairs, hovering near the kitchen, hearing every word that was exchanged between the four friends.

Bette was in love? And with someone else?


	5. Chapter 5

V.

A month.

A month since she had shared the intimate moment with one Bette Porter.

A month since she had spoken with the stunning brunette.

Tina dropped down on the couch that took up much of the sitting room at Zeta, closing her eyes, tempted to just pass out on the comfortable sofa. She was exhausted. With the combination of classes and the drama with Bette, not to mention Casey and the others took her out partying every other night, she was beat.

The entire set of college prep books she had read in high school did not prepare her for dyke drama.

"Oh my god," Tina muttered, running a hand through her blonde locks as she remembered she had a paper due tomorrow. Thanks to Casey and the rest of the lesbians at Yale, she hadn't even started it.

"Nope," Tina instantly sat up as she recognized Bette's low tone, "Just me."

"Bette," Tina whispered, watching as the brunette walked towards her, holding a brown bag that smelled faintly of the Chinese place where Casey and the others hung out at after the munchies.

Bette sat down next to Tina and offered her the brown bag, "Fortune cookie?"

Tina smiled, reaching in a pulling out one of the cookies, "Thanks. I could really use an insight on my fortune."

Bette chuckled before pulling out her own, opening it. For a couple seconds, the only sound was the crinkling of plastic and then the cracking of the cookies before the girls finally found the small piece of paper.

Tina read hers and sighed inwardly hoping it was right.

"Bad fortune?" Bette guessed.

"'Patience is key,'" Tina read, rolling her eyes, "Don't the Chinese gods know that I'm a naturally impatient person?"

Bette chuckled again and Tina smiled, loving the moments when she made the brunette laugh, "What was your fortune?"

"I got one of those lame true love fortunes," Bette muttered with a roll of her eyes, "'Follow your heart.'" Bette balled the tiny piece of paper up and threw it behind her, "Is it just me or have the fortunes really gone down hill?"

"You aren't going to try and follow your fortune?" Tina asked her voice quiet.

Bette shook her head, "No. I know what my heart wants."

"And what's that?" Tina whispered, leaning closer to Bette, dying to have the brunette's lips against her's once more.

"I've got to go," Bette stood up quickly, almost flying to the door and shoving Casey out of her way.

"What the fuck, Porter?" Casey asked, but the brunette ignored her and the blonde shrugged, making her way over to Tina and sitting in Bette's previous spot. "What the fuck is up with her?"

"You know cursing isn't good for the soul," Tina teased, trying to get the conversation off Bette. "You might go to hell."

Casey snorted, "I'm gay, Tee. I'm already going to hell." Casey looks down and grins, "Yay! Chinese food!"

Tina laughs, "I hate to disappoint you, my lovely pothead, but it's only a couple of cookies."

"For your information, I did not smoke today," Tina raises an eyebrow, "Fine, fine. Shane and I made party brownies."

Tina giggled, "There it is."

Tina then glanced around, looking for Casey's girlfriend. Since knowing them, they had been attached to the hip except for the occasion when they would argue, but their arguments never lasted long. They loved makeup sex. "So where is your other half?"

"Fucking Lacey Phoenix," Casey answered simply, picking up a fortune and reading it, "'Help out a friend today.' Wow. That one was lame. They need better fortunes."

"Wait, go back," Tina was shocked. Shane was out having sex with someone other than Casey? And the blonde was okay with it? "Why is Shane… fucking Lacey Phoenix? Aren't you two together?"

"We're in an open relationship, Tee," Casey muttered, forcing a smile, but Tina's insightful nature could see right through it. The blonde rested a hand on the back of her irresponsible friend and tried to give her a comforting smile, "As much as I might hate the thought that Shane is out there with Lacey, I'm entitled to do the same. If Shane doesn't get pissed when I hook up with someone, I have to be the same."

"Have you tried to talk to Shane about being in a monogamous relationship?" Tina offered and Casey snorted.

"Shane is a player, Tee. I'm lucky she even calls me her girlfriend," Casey paused, thinking for a moment, "Getting her to settle down would be like getting Bette to be in a relationship."

"She's in a relationship with Alice," Tina whispered and Casey rolled her eyes.

"They call each other girlfriends for now, but it's not going to last and Alice knows that," Casey murmured, "They both love each other, but Bette hasn't been in a long term relationship since high school and when that ended, she just stopped with the whole relationship crap." Casey sighed, "That high school chick is the reason Bette is the way she is."

"Poor Bette," Tina sighed, feeling bad for the brunette. She knew what it felt like to have your heart broken, but the breakup between Bette and her old love must have been bad if it got her to become a girl-fucking-and-leaving machine.

"If she wasn't dating Alice and if you weren't straight, I would think that you two would make an attractive couple," Casey mused and Tina glanced at her in surprise.

"What?"

"I mean, it's weird how she looks at you all the time," Casey explained, "Like she's prepared to jump in front of a bullet for you."

"She doesn't look at me that way."

"And whenever you or Alice aren't around, it's Tina this and Tina that," Casey continued as though the blonde hadn't interrupted.

"Really?" Tina asked excitedly, unable to stop smiling.

"Yeah," Casey laughed at Tina's giddy grin which disappeared suddenly. "Hey, Tee, what's wrong?"

"I think you're imagining things, Casey," Tina whispered, "Bette doesn't want me. I'm not good enough."

"Hey," Casey took Tina's face in her hands and moved her so that they were staring each other in the eye, "You are good enough and Bette would have to be an idiot to not be attracted to you."

Tina smiled and Casey stood up, bring the blonde up with her, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Tina asked confused.

"We're going to get wasted and forget about the people we may or may not love." Casey grinned.

Tina knew that she had a paper to write, but now, nothing sounded better then getting drunk with one of her best friends.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Tina opened her eyes, but quickly closed them as the sunlight streamed through the open window.

"Fuck," Tina muttered, instantly feeling her hangover settle in and she moved her arm, covering her face as she attempted to open her eyes once more. She attempted to sit up and as she did, she noticed something that made her scream aloud.

"What the fuck?" Tina exclaimed and her bed partner rolled off the bed, waking up instantly as she hit the floor. Tina grabbed her sheet and covered herself with it, noticing for the first time that she was naked. "What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know!" The other girl cried, grabbing one of the pillows and trying to cover herself with it, her face red as red could be.

"Did we…?"

"I don't know!" The girl repeated.

Tina stared into the gray eyes of Casey, wondering what actually happened the night before.


End file.
